Lilo:The movie!
by ReaderPal
Summary: Takes place during and after the last minute or so of ‘Snafu’. Lilo is shocked and horrified by the fact that her best friend is both the ignoring her and spending all his time with his girlfriend ‘Angel.’Fortunately for her a chance encounter with Sparky
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: the following story takes place after Snafu! Also I am editing and reposting his story at the request of TRFKAJSouRORSOFF! This story/ movie is rated T AKA PG-13)

The Disney logo accompanied by the opening musical notes of the Elvis Presley song 'Burning Love' appear on a TV screen followed by darkness…

The darkness receits as the image of a certain well known Hawaiian girl appears on screen!

SoonLilo watches sadly as Stitch and Angel walked off, hand in hand... Then seen and unseen scenes from the episode 'Angel' showing Stitch looking lovingly and trying to kiss Angel appear. She then slowly turns and goes back inside her face full of pain and regret.

Flashes of memories spring up in her mind and with each one a description will follow:

Stitch's first encounter with her: a hug.

The first kiss she had given him- it had shocked him for three whole

seconds!

Stitch's many escapes and rescues,

The many times she'd faced a twenty-foot tall whale-like giant with him at her side, nothing could hurt her.

Stitch's strength, never had he hurt her intentionally,

Stitch's indestructibility, it had saved them many times.

Stitch's love, it had helped her sleep without loneliness at night.

And now that love was directed toward someone else.

Someone who although Lilo did not hate was envied by her none the less…

Someone of his own species who could care for him and provide him with things that she could not…

Someone who completely attracted his attention leaving her alone in the dark... someone who despite the fact that Lilo might like in time gave her the sense that this being would occupy all Stitch's attention for some time to come…

Someone who might not be as heavenly has her namesake… someone named… Angel! (The music suddenly ends as suspenseful music begins…)

The screen suddenly goes blank as in a burst of light three words appear, the first word is red separated from the others by a silver '' sign, the next word is gold, the last one is white followed by a '**!'**, and the words spell_… **Lilo**_**: The Movie! **(A/N: this is Scene one: Opening Credits/Lilo's Dark Depression.) (The song 'Burning Love' stops playing!)

The opening credits roll by as various action packed scenes from L&S: The Series appear, accompanied by the song 'Coming of Age'!

Then after several minutes Lilo's bedroom is shown and it is eleven o'clock at night, Lilo goes to sleep… alone!

The room is empty except for Lilo so Stitch has still not returned!

The look on Lilo's face is one of disgusted fascination so apparently she guesses what Stitch&Angel are doing.

She randomly thinks to herself out loud and says "for some reason I'm disgusted and yet I'm still turned on!"

She stars at the cloth covering on her bed top as a recent conversation earlier that they with her sister Nani returns to her mind.

The next image shows Nani standing up and looking angrily and her sister with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed and shouted "its love, you wouldn't understand!"

The rallying points of Nani's argument was that she was simply too young to understand affairs, including the very concept of love itself.

So what if she was (apparently) only seven? Lilo was not stupid; by any means… no she was secretly a child prodigy of great caliber.

But one didn't need to be a genius to figure this one out: Stitch had always been there for her. Now he wasn't.

She started… it could not be it should not be But it was… dare she calling it by its true name… yes she dare… …could it be called crying?

She was hurt beyond anything Myrtle had ever said, hurt like no one other.

Wait! There was one of very painful comparison. It hurt like it had when her parents had never come home that rainy night they decided to go for a drive. When they had died… when they had been killed… when they had been… murdered! Murdered by a mercenary who worked for an evil intergalactic terrorist organization… Galactor!

They had been killed because they had done enough information to destroy a gigantic base of Galactor, which was supremely important to the point that its destruction might have crippled the organization.

She had waited for years to find the mercenary who had murdered her parents but she'd never found that person!

THAT'S what this felt like!

A tear slowly traces its way down the side of her face as Lilo slowly lets herself sob into sleep.

At 2:45 in the morning, two figures slowly and silently crept up the pathway towards the house. Both giggled uncontrollably, thinking of the fun 'kissing each other all night long' they'd had.

Once inside, they go upstairs to the Dome-room, where they saw Lilo sleeping.

"Stitch not think we should wake her," Stitch whispered.

"Naga," his female partner agreed.

Stitch leaned over her, and licked Lilo once, as a 'good night' token.

Angel playfully him warned in Turian " don't get any ideas presence one!"

"Lilo friend," Stitch defended, but then walked back over to Angel,

"But Angel buchi-bu."

And with that, he wrapped himself around her, and

Tripped in order to her bring her rolling on top of him.

Still rolling, they landed on the elevator and rode down, where they left to find a better, more romantic place (again) so as to not wake anyone. Unknown to them however Lilo that had been watching them and was horrified beyond all reason by their actions!

Lilo woke late the next day, Saturday!

A nothing-to-do-but-mess-around-with-Stitch-and-drive-Nani-Pleakley-and-Jumba-crazy kind of day.

Well, it would have been, if Stitch had not been at that moment rolling around with Angel why you kissing her occasionally but mostly joining with his girlfriend in laughing their heads off well doing so inside Yaarp's cave (as Lilo called the place where he'd been found).

Nani was off to work, again. Lilo sat at the table, eating can after can of tiny raviolis and sighing sadly. Lilo Thought dear God I'm depressed!

"Little girl! Will you be using those empty cans?" Jumba asked, walking into the kitchen for a snack of his own.

Lilo looked at the five cans on the table and down at the sixth she was eating. "No," she answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Jumba answered, too quickly, but Lilo was too depressed to notice.

"What do you think of Stitch and Angel being together?" Lilo had to know.

"Well, uh, that is being ticklish question." "Ummmm…wouldn't you rather be knowing why evil genius is wanting empty pasta cans?"

"No."

Lilo looked so miserable that Jumba just couldn't just walk out. "Well,

it seems that 626 is happy, but you are not being so joyful. You are missing 626, no?"

"Yes." Duh thoughtLilo.

"I am not knowing what to say." "My experiments were designed to be causing massive massive amounts of as you humans say it "boo-ya" destruction, not loving, rolling, laughing, and occasionally kissing passionately on sand during night time."

Lilo looked up, her expression mixed with hurt, confusion, and reluctant understanding. Lilo damm are those two horny!

"I am being sorry, Little Girl, but I am not able to be being helping you with that problem." Yes you could if you made Stitch or and Angel sterile thought Lilo.

Lilo handed Jumba her sixth-and last-tiny ravioli can and walked slowly out, not really caring where she was going.

She thought. Thought about how Stitch loved her. Thought about how now he had a physical outlet. Thought about how now he didn't seem to want to want to hang out with her. Thought about…

"Hey! Weirdlo!"

Even Myrtle's old insult didn't shake her dismal mood, and Lilo kept walking, her head down.

"Where's your weirdo dog?" "Did he find someone better looking?" "That wouldn't be hard to do."

"Yeah!"

There came the familiar chorus, of all of Myrtle's friends as they walked away.

Out of habit, Lilo whirled to defend Stitch, and then realized, Stitch **had** found someone who he liked to be with more.

This made Lilo more depressed as she realized this truth. Compared to this, Myrtle's insults were nothing, just another drop in a reservoir of hurt.

She kept walking.

Deep in thought and wallowing in hurt, she didn't even realize she was

close to the beach until she got hit in the head with a volleyball. Crap she thought!

"Ouh!" "Sorry, cousin" said Kixx.

"That's ok." "I'm just a little more depressed then I am hurt, I wouldn't notice." And Lilo then turns away from the beach, towards the cliffs, near Sparky's lighthouse, where it was always quieter.

Sparky was sitting on the steps of the lighthouse, being bored.

It was morning. No one needed a huge light in the morning. And when he'd visited the power plant to help out, he'd overloaded the circuits, leaving half the island without A/C or freezers for ice cream sandwiches. This didn't help his mood any.

He was restless, like the feeling every student knows when there is only three minutes until lunch and English is over, but that clock seems to stretch out that last thirty seconds to last another hour.

With electricity coursing through him, it was like Sparky was always high on caffeine, and never low.

He looks up from making sparks jump back and forth among his fingers to see a very dejected Lilo coming towards him.

This was different, this wasn't routine he thought… this could be good!

Besides, Sparky had always thought that the little girl was cute- for a human, that is.

He waited until she came up to the door, but she didn't even seem to notice him and continued up the stairs like a mindless zombie.

"Lilo?"

Lilo looked up. "Sparky?" "Oh." Hello."

"Hi. What Lilo doing?"

"Being depressed, disgruntled, bored, and absolutely without meaning in my life!"

"Why?"

"Stitch left me for Angel." Lilo thought for a moment 'asshole!'

Sparky remembered Angel. She had been hot…

But Angel had not saved him from being an evil electric creature of destruction, whereas Lilo had.

Lilo really looked like she needed a hug.

So Sparky gave her one.

Lilo felt the hug unexpectedly. She was pretty sure that not all the sparks came from Sparky's body.

Sparky felt Lilo's nonreaction, and, slightly uncomfortable, tried to pull away, but Lilo reached up and held him tight.

For five minutes they stand there, Lilo gets comforted with a slight electric tingle- and with Sparky feeling a very strange feeling indeed.

It was very much like the kind he had when he was back in Jumba's lab-Sparky knew that he could fly but had not learned exactly how to fly yet and had fallen off the table-like something was there but not yet recognized, not yet reachable. Lilo suddenly thought this feels good, very damm good!

"Thanks, Sparky. I needed that." 'Badly' she thought.

"Welcome?" Sparky said.

Lilo took Sparky's hand and they climb the lighthouse stairs to the top, and stared out at the ocean. The sea birds swooped and dove, the fish swam, almost indiscernible from the water at this height, and everything was beautiful.

Something just felt okay in this situation… something magical… something beautiful something glorious… something just plain wonderful!

So, acting on a spur-of-the-moment, Lilo said, "Sparky? You want to do something fun tomorrow?"

"Gaba?"

"Something fun, something enjoyable, something intriguing, something interesting, OK?"

Lilo didn't really think Sparky would accept.

He had this lighthouse to play with, an entire island to explore, a whole bunch of cousins to bother, what more could he want? So it was a significant shock when

Sparky, slowly and shyly, replied, "Ih."

"Ih?" Lilo asked as if to make sure.

"Ih," Sparky says, a little more decisively this time.

**The next scene begans!**

A/N: congratulations on the birthday Kioko, consider this a present!


	2. Scene Two: strange days and ordinary exi

**Scene Two: strange days and ordinary existence! **

The house is now shown and then its interior is shown with Pleakley speaking into a Cell phone!

Pleakley is smiling and apparently having a good day.

He says cheerfully "Nani, I love it that you got a cell phone. Now I can talk to you any time about strange Earth customs and ask you what I should make for lunch!"

Nani on the other end sighs in annoyance and says "Make whatever you want. I just bought a six-pack of tiny raviolis cans."

Pleakley been nods and Nani says at first clammy, then angrily "By the way, you may like this phone, but Mr. Jameson doesn't!"

She then says frantically "Please, don't call me unless there is an emergency!"

With this, Nani hangs up!

Pleakley then rolls his eye and starts looking for the tiny raviolis that Nani mentioned. He then says 'with an air of fascination' "Essences. That sounds a little bit like raviolis."

He then begins to get frantic as he says "But it's liquid! He then thinks for a moment, smiles, and says "Fascinating. All right, then, fried Herbal Essences for lunch!"

Lilo walks in, (in a much better mood than this morning obviously)

She then turns two her Cyclops-like a family member and says with a smile and her youthful and usual cheerfulness "Hi, Pleakley, what's for lunch?"

Pleakley smiles and says "Raviolis. They start out liquid and turn out tasty!"

Lilo feels a twinge as she remembereds she had eaten the raviolis before, that morning, and it looked like she would have to eat more (much to her disgust) as she looked at the empty bottle on the counter.

She looks at the empty bottle realizes something and says "That's shampoo. And Nani likes it."

Pleakley looks very unnerved. "I knew that! You boil shampoo to help your hair, didn't anyone tell you this?"

Lilo looks at him very ticked off like and says "You have no hair."

"Right," Pleakley answers, now feeling slightly embarrassed. "Where are the tiny raviolis, anyway?"

"Sorry, I can't help you help you at the moment I need ask Jumba something."

Pleakley continues to look, after pouring the boiled shampoo back into the plastic bottle.

Lilo walks away, justifying her last statement to herself with, 'I don't really know what happens after you eat stuff, so technically, that was not a lie, perhaps I should look that up and if he does get sick I can always sue.'

She goes out back, and finds Jumba (in his lab on the Stitch's/Lilo's/his red space-cruiser working with the ravioli cans from this morning.

Lilo Walks in and says "hey Jumba, What are those for?"

Jumba looks up. "NOW little girl wants to be knowing?" Jumba asked, annoyed. "Does not matter." Lilo Looks at him, puzzled and he replies

"Cans are not correct percentage of the metal I am wanting."

"What would you have used them for?"

"Fuel."

"Like gas?" (Lilo secretly thinks 'what the fuck?')

"No. Rocket fuel, much better burning… I forgot to fill tank and ran out." (Lilo thinks now what does he have planned? Both he and ugh… Stitch are exiled to this planet for the rest of their natural lives…)

Lilo interrupted her own previous train of thought for a second, and then asked, "Jumba I have a question" what does Sparky like to do?"

"221 would most likely be wanting to be making electric surges. Why?"

"So," Lilo asked, evading the question, "would he do anything else?"

"Well, so much energy being bottled up inside would 'possibly' make him wanting to be having fun."

"Doing what?" Lilonowwants specifics.

"Well, anything."

Lilo looked at him with great concern and then anxiously shouted "Jumba…" 'Thanks a lot you dumass' Lilo thought!

"Experiments are being designed for destruction and mayhem, not much else. I was being surprised that 626 was being able to be showing such affection…" but he stopped at the 'say another word and your dead' look on Lilo's face. "Eh, why are you asking?"

"Sparky and I are going to do something fun tonight."

"Oh." Jumba answered with both surprise and concern. "Well, have fun and do not be destroying anything too badly.

Lilo turned and said "don't worry I won't destroy anything I can't pay for!" Lilo thought hah… the only thing that's going to be destroyed areany people who would dare interrupt the first night of fun I've had in what seems like years.

"And don't cut off finger with chainsaw!" He calls after her, as Lilo goes back inside the house for lunch thinking 'what is it with him and chainsaws? Nut!'

**The next scene starts!**


	3. Scene Three: preparations and informatio

**Scene Three: preparations and information gathering!**

This scene opens at night with Sparky with his right hand's 'palm' just below his chin with his finger on his chin he is not sure what to do, about this new situation He'd agreed to take Lilo out on… could he call it a date? …He doesn't know what to do at all.

He then starts to think. Than he suddenly gets an idea...!

'First, I'll need a car,' he thought, and then thought about the "Secret" (rumored to be army but in reality not so!) base on that little "forbidden island".

"They need a vizit," he says with an evil chuckle.

He is then seen changing into his electrical form and zooms off through the air.

The view then changes to a top secret laboratory, carefully hidden within a cave on a particular part of the Forbidden Island upon which the remains of Galactor's Great Base stood, the latest thing in secure 'Specialty' motor technology it can be seen (though at first vaguely) through the smoke and haze of a testing room.

Two scientists one with spiky light brown hair and the other with long dark brown hair, (both Caucasian) both wore white lab coats with blue ties with 'V' shaped yellow stripes, they also wore long white khaki pants.

The one with long dark brown hair said" Wow! Not a scratch! That diamond coating really is a great idea, Doc Hudson."

"Yes, Dr. Vulcan it was just a simple chemical replacement, you know, bathe the parts in CH4 methane and H2 hydrogen gas, super-microwave them, and yeah, instant diamond coating."

Dr. Vulcan replied "Ya just gotta love chemistry, huh, sir?"

Dr. Hudson then says "whatever you say, my boy!" "Let's take lunch break. Remember, my code, then yours."

They then enter their security codes, unaware that they are being watched by a being made of electricity.

As they leave, Sparky looks in the window and sees the car they were talking about.

It looks normal, but as Sparky looks at the specifications that are left out on a desk (for shame! for shame!)

He realized that this was more than just a jet-black-yet-shiny diamond-coated forever-door-ding-proof futuristic-looking car with huge tires.

This car in terms of earth technology was amazing…!

It had:

Bulletproof and shatterproof power windows on all sides

Speed: 0-70 in two point five seconds

The car could be driven in almost any condition

It was an amphibious vehicle, and could simply switch between modes by pressing a button

Top land speed: estimated at 221.1415926535897932384626433832795 mph

Top water speed: estimated at 198.5972383346264832397985356295141 mph

Its exterior was Diamond coated,

It had seven speed stick-shift transmissions,

There were also leather seats in this prototype,

Air bags were everywhere they could be fit! (Sparky laughed at this old technology. Air bags-what a laugh!)

The tires filled with Nitrogen

Radar proof (Sparky laughed at this, too. Radar-how outdated was that?)

Smart AC and heater inside

Level-changing pedals to accommodate almost anyone of any size

Hydraulics to trick it out!

(Hydraulics? Must have been a joke, Sparky decided.

And finally this entire vehicle ran on electricity from an experimental fuel cell! (Sparky liked this part best)

Sparky looks inside the room and sees that all of the lasers protecting the car.

He then sends a little surge of power to the door, thus opening it, and he gets a good look at the car.

Flying very slowly, he goes through the window and picked his way through the lasers and then goes inside the car. He does this by quickly transforming into his energy form and then goes to the vehicle's door and is thus undetected by the physical being detecting lasers.

He runs a hand down the leather seats, he thinks… 'So soft, just like Lilo's skin this morning.' After this he blushes slightly!

He looks at the large range of gauges on the dashboard; there is everything from a tachometer to a wi-fi signal strength dial (Battery, oil, and wi-fi gauges reading "full").

He looked at the huge speakers in the side doors. (He thinks 'this is a damm 'Pimpin' prototype')

He looks at the ignition, and the keys that are dangling from it

He looks at the built-in AM/FM/XM radio with tape, CD and IPod port. (Neat… I need I get one of those IPod things, with it I might not be so bored)

He looks at the…

'Wait 'oh shit' where are the keys?'

'Could they possibly be in the ignition?'

Nah… it couldn't be, no one is that stupid!

He looked down again. Yep I stand corrected…

The keys are dangling temptingly from the ignition…

Almost as if it is someone else doing it, he watches his hand rise up and turns the key to the right.

The engine roars to a start and then purrs contentedly like Angel in her boyfriend's arms.

(Angel, ironically, was doing just that, after dancing with Stitch 'romantically' and kissing him for several hours… farther away on the same island) (Just to explain: they now have a battery operated radio in the cave)

He looks at the door leading outside.

He chuckled and said "Think I'll fit!"

The chemist and doctor are talking outside, eating their lunch.

Dr. Vulcan is saying "You really mean it? No restrictions on evil Dihydrogen monoxide?"

"None," replies Doctor Hudson, 'in a scare the shit out of you kind of way.' He then continues "DHMO is everywhere. Without DHMO, acid rain could not form. Without DHMO, diseases like cholera could not be spread."

"Without DHMO…"

This creepy conversation is interrupted by Sparky suddenly crashing through the door in his "borrowed" car.

Tires squealing, Sparky flips the switch that converts 'his' car from land mode to water mode.

Now, with the engine roaring, Sparky drove off the "Forbidden Island" into the water, back to pick up Lilo.

"That was our comfort prototype, wasn't it?" came the observant Dr.

Hudson.

"Yip The Spider Woman's (AKA Goddess's) 'future', personal, all-purpose, comfort/escape, vehicle, we're dead!"

Dr. Hudson smiled and said "Maybe not… assuming the weapons have not been installed and the tracking device has…The Spider Woman might have the perfect opportunity to trap her prey!"

Meanwhile… a restless looking, darkness covered, 3ft. tall, dress wearing figure is seen, mysteriously and quietly sneaking down the stairs of Lilo's house and then proceeds to go underneath it…

(**End of scene III!**)

A/N: the next scene is going to be very important, it's going to reveal a good chunk of the plot, give everyone a slight glimpse of the main villainess, reveals most of Lilo's darkest secrets, and possibly shock a lot of people!


	4. Scene Four: the gears are set in motion

**Scene Four: the gears are set in motion but information is needed…!**

(Alternative title**: there is darkness in my heart, please rid me of it my Angel!**)

(Which one do you think is better?) (Please note that this chapter is what happened to 'someone else' while Sparky is out 'borrowing' his car!)

The scene opens as the mysterious figure goes underneath the front of Lilo's house, when they figure gets its eye's adjusted to the lack of light it can be seen in outline only 'smacking itself on the side of its head' for not bringing a flashlight.

Then the form fumbles with its left hand and apparently has touched something (A button perhaps!) as a 'beep' sound is heard and the outline of two doors are seen and when they are opened we have people back of the figure's head more clearly.

The figure has long black hair and… not much else can be seen!

The figure then enters the doorway upon which the doors automatically close, the figure is now alone 'on and to itself' (I don't know what that means I just made up randomly, but it sure does sound cool!)

We still can't see the figure's face when suddenly the figure turns its head and a very odd looking Lilo is shown.

Her face is one of the intense first race and her brow is fur and with wrinkles and her eyes have a very intense look to them… she looks like completely different person.

The room the figure is in is was rather small ( about the size of the living room in the house above) and sparsely furnished, it has only three fold up tables, one with a chemistry set and other laboratory equipment on it, another had a variety of weapons on it including: two submachine guns, sixteen grenades, four pistols, several hunting knives, three shotguns six (empty) rocket launchers piled one on top of the other, five cases of bullets, the final one has several CDs on it, nine photo albums, three stacks of notebook-paper, several books including a national geographic atlas with a page with a map of Hawaii on it bookmarked, and finally there are also on this table several magazines with pictures that Lilo definitely should not be looking at.

There was a large bookcase in the southeast corner of the room that was filled with books of various kinds, including books on fighting specifically the nerve pinching and destabilizing techniques, A series of books titled 'How To Kill' volumes 1-4, several books in alien languages about the history of other planets and such, a badly worn copy of a very old book called 'Monsters In Foreign Seas and Beyond', 'The Idiots Guide to Foreign Languages', and a copy of it unpublished book by Lilo's mother _May_ entitled' Raising Your Child Prodigy Daughter: a Guide to Self-discovery And Knowledge!'

At the moment Lilo was resting the right side of her head on a fine oak wood desk her father had bought for her as a present for her final birthday party before both he and his wife died.

The desk had a pencil sharpener in the southeast corner, a can of pencils and various other writing, drawing, and painting implements, a small radio was in the northeast corner of the desk, an intergalactic laptop computer was lest then one inch away from Lilo's head! The desk or was at the center of the room, and besides a small shower complete with running hot and cold water and other restroom facilities in the southwest corner of the room, a small kitchen in the southeast corner there was nothing else besides that…

Well except for a King size bed off to the right side of the room that is! The room was covered in white tiles and the inside ceiling was painted a slight yellow with the walls being painted red, there were no windows but there was an artificial lighting system with a back up generator and tools to fix it along with a extra backup generator on the left side of the room, which also contains a small workshop.

Lilo appears lost in thought for several moments then she sighs and… bangs her head repeatedly on the desk she is sitting at, (Seven times in a row) then she grabs her forehead and screams in pain and not just because of a physical pain she is feeling… NO she is feeling far greater mental pain as we shall see in a moment…

We hear her think oh why, oh why, oh why do I feel this way? Why? Why should I of all people have to experience this unknown torture? What is it? What is it that sends my heart cracking into a thousand pieces? What is it? God please tell me the name of this horrible heartbreak!

I feel as though there two presences inside my soul instead of one, with the vying for my love!

That is it… love_… _thats the name of my torture but why?

What I care for so much who can I care for so much that it would make my mind snap and my heart crack? Who, will conduct possibly be? …Stitch? No strangely enough, I do not feel as if I love him, perhaps as a sister I feel for him as a brother and am therefore afraid to be without his company…

No there is something far deeper is going on here!

Something far stranger…

She suddenly sees a vision of Angel…. doing almost nothing… just smiling there at her… just smiling…!

Could it be… NO… just shadows of the past

… it could not be… I thought I had given up those tendencies… is it true do I still…I know which cannot be!

I am caught between an old love and the possibility for the rebirth of my life in the present… which one do I dare pursue?

I have hidden beneath the surface these dark 'bastard' memories... these ones in the deepest reaches of my mind and have replaced them outwardly with my concern for Stitch.

My God… what have I done!

Lilo then stands bolt upright and then paces for several minutes and then does what she's usually foresee you forget about the current problem of the hard at hand and focus on something else… like for example the emergence of a new mysterious terrorist organization named: Gremlin!

Lilo quickly activates her laptop computer and then she scans the news a first me item she sees is "New Solar Express II Train Destroyed by Gremlin!"

"The John Tom Teleporting Company Headquarters has just recently

been destroyed by a bomb!"

"Fourteen Offices of the Intergalactic Specialty Aircraft Company have been killed, as well as Their Headquarters has Been Devastated by Mysterious Plane crashes!"

"Seventeen Spaceship Parts Carrying Ships have crashed into each other Over the Last Four Months!"

"Reign of terror by unknown anti-traveler commerce terrorism organization Continues!"

"Police Baffled by Travel Industry terror!"

Lilo sighs and thinks I've got to do something about this… if only I had my deadly magical powers!

She then activates another window on her computer screen which contains unknown (as yet featureless and covered in shadow) figure, then she turns on a separate touch screen points after which she points to the online newspaper articles and says "I'm taking over this case if possible!"

The mysterious figure stairs in shock at Lilo but before it can speak that she continues" yes I know I don't have my special powers anymore but… look… I need something to do here… otherwise I'll go crazy!" the figure looks at her understandingly, and then gives Lilo a thumb's up as the screen vanishes!

Lilo then says "I'm glad I have a purpose in life again… it's going to feel good to help people again, now to my recent experiments in complete genetic transformation and modification!"

Images are then shown of Lilo wearing white lab coat hides her blue jean shorts and yellow shirt, (with a pink flower!) she is using a spoon to mix a large vat of green 'liquid' genetic material, she does this with an evil grin.

The screen moves to the clock which shows two hours have past then the liquid Lilo is itching then the liquid a linchpin turns pink as Lilo (mysteriously) smiles contently for a moment, finally several minutes past according to clock which is shown and then you're finally turns its proper color: yellow. Lilo now sings to herself softly" my Angel… my Angel … I cannot forget your beautiful face or the joy you made me feel but… perhaps I can one move on and… find another love."

"You make me feel special when you hold me in your arms… and make my heart fly without wings and then suddenly you drop me… without a warning from your gorgeous face!"

"You made my soul fly away, fly away, fly away and then you left without a kiss or a whisper, to leave my heart open and broken, but now something new stirs in this empty heart of mine, something that has not stirred the for a long time and perhaps healing is beginning with it… but only if fate allows me to love again… I pray for you to guide my heart and to keep me content… my Angel! "

Lilo then stops singing… and then for the first time in over five years she allows herself to cry!

A series of images are shown with Lilo narrating them…

"For five years I and Angel fought against the worst of evil as between queen of magic power and the queen of psychic energy, you have great, as the destroyed what we thought was all the evil in the universe, looking the most evil species creatures in existence: the Waldareins! "According to my ancient book of all magical spells we were destined lovers!" (One of the images shows Angel with her right arm around Lilo and Lilo's neck on Angel's right shoulder. Another one shows them linked side by side on the ground with their hands gently grasping each other… cute huh!)

"I wonder how this will work out," Lilo thinks out loud.

Just then, Jumba walks in. Lilo is sating at the window. (It has been an hour since her time underneath the house in her private sanctuary, and she is wearing a white shirt that says "Bite me I look HOT in this!" She is also wearing dark purple shorts and gives her the appearance of being a Goth.) She is expecting looking outside. She then suddenly notices her companion Jumba!

"Oh. Hi," Lilo said.

"Oh!" Jumba was surprised. "Eh…how is day being so far?" he said, with the tone of hiding something.

Lilo looks at him suspiciously and then says "Lonely… horrifyingly lonely"

"Oh." Now Jumba felt a little sad.

"But thankfully I'm going to do something fun with Sparky right about now."

"Why Sparky?"

"Why not?"

"Well, it is because…" but Jumba can't think of a reason, and so is quiet for a little while.

Suddenly, a car bounces its way up the drive.

It is jet-black and mirror-shiny, with huge tires and a spoiler, it was one pretty 'HOT' car, and both are surprised when Sparky flies out and then up the stairs.

Lilo flings open the front door. "You got an AWESOME, PIMPIN ride!"

Sparky just smiled. "Ready?"

"Why not?" Lilo thinks …Mr. I'm driving to pick up my would-be date in an extremely advanced and beautifully designed car! God what an Ego!

And with that, both Lilo and Sparky walked out into the night, into the car.

Jumba watches as the car takes off into the night.

He smiles slightly "Well, more power being to them." "And now for the tiny raviolis!" His evil laughing soon fads into the night!

**End of** **Scene Four!**

_If wants an explanation of what just happened then I will gladly explain… but only if I think they can handle it_


End file.
